Adventure 5
A Quest Reveals Itself After a very disappointing attempt at divination, the party gets a lead on the event in the North. Word comes from the barbarian clans on Ygvolla that a Fourth "Meeting of the Clans" has been called, a historic event. What's more intriguing is the reason the meeting was called: strange dragons are roaming the countryside of Ygvolla and attacking and terrorizing all the clans. Carabath Wildrunner sends the party as official reprsentatives of Agria to observe and report back about exactly what is going on. If they can also find out the source of these mysterious dragons, even better. Coras Maywin and Riffin disappeared again to do their own thing. Departure Coras and Riffin, unbeknownst to the rest of the party, were attacked in the night. Apparently after the attack of the Thanarian Deep went south, Devlon panicked and decided to kill anyone that knew that he was connected to the attack in anyway, and that meant Coras and Riffin were attacked. Surviving their attack, they both head off to meet Mayvin Erenoth and find out where Devlon was currently hiding. The rest of the party, meanwhile, head down to the docks. They are to depart on the ship Lady Arabella. They meet Locke Brushwood at the docks, who welcomes them aboard and shows them where they will be staying during the trip. Sailing The party begins their journey to Ygvolla. They meet many of the crew. They meet Tolin and Jurik, two young sailors who are inseperable and are constantly telling stories, about the captain and the crew's adventures. They also meet Ogrid, the old drunk who has a wooden leg. They steer clear of Kendra, the tough black woman who constantly sits in the corner and sharpens her sword. Meanwhile, back in the capital, Coras and Riffin go to the residence of Mayvin Erenoth. They discover that his place has been destroyed, blood and signs of a struggle clear everywhere, and they both assume the worst. Suddenly a group of Devlon's men show up and attack them. They keep on of them alive and interrogate him, discovering Devlon's hideout. Encountering Trouble As the party travels out of the Agrian Continent through the Mouth of Hygra, all seems calm on the seas. However, as they get further out into the ocean, the crew discovers a stowaway on board. He had apparently eaten through a lot of their rations and drank a significant amount of their water. Though the party could help the crew remedy their problem, many of the crew demand that the stowaway be punished under the law of the sea, meaning he should be put to death. The Captain decides against it. Meanwhile, Coras and Riffin sneak into Devlon's hideout and find out where he is. They ambush him and his lieutenants, taking out all of his lieutenants and forcing Devlon to flee. Before they can chase him, though, their battle attracted all the men in the hideout and they became surrounded. It was then that Mayvin Erenoth revealed that he was fine, and his destroyed home was a ruse, and he grabbed the two of them and teleported them away. Choosing Sides Choosing a faster route to their destination, as he assumed his crew might take justice into their own hands, Captain Romero Goodwin decided to take a more dangerous route. The party backed him up and agree to stand watch over Marius, the stowaway. As they traveled, they suddenly are under attack from a group of Lizardfolk Druids, all riding Sea Tigers. With the party's help, the crew are able to fend of the creatures, but not before several of the crew die in the process. Slowly, a mutiny brews. Led by the first mate, Locke Brushwood, the crew unites against the captain. Standing with the captain are Kendra and the party, while Marius hides in the captain's quarters. Needless to say, the mutiny is stopped, and the captain keeps the boat. The ones who surrendered are bound up until they reach shore. Arriving The ship finally arrives in Ygvolla, but at the Dock of the Deer Tribe instead of the Dock of the Bear Tribe like they intended. They aren't very welcomed, but due to the tentative peace throughout Ygvolla, they are allowed to dock and some member of the Deer Tribe is sent out to fetch a representative of the Bear Tribe to come escort them to the meeting. The mutineers are held in the one building they have at the dock, while Captain Romero Goodwin and his small crew, Kendra and Marius, leave on the Lady Arabella. Around the same time, Coras and Riffin arrive on the southern coast of Ygvolla with Mayvin Erenoth. He reveals himself to be a cleric of Baricus, who obviously favors bards, and he considers Coras and Riffin to be his allies. He tells them that their move on Devlon was ballsy, but stupid. He says Riffin should know better, and he should stop "acting like the Chosen One, because we both know you aren't." After a little stroll west for a few hours, Coras and Riffin arrive at the Dock of the Deer Tribe and reunite with the party. Category:Adventures